Two at a Loss
by Rayless Night
Summary: Emperor Peony has never really gotten along with the Kimlascan princess. Her sudden visit might not change that, but it will certainly leave the two of them surprised.


_ Disclaimer: Namco Bandai owns Tales of the Abyss. Rating is for suggestive themes. This, like "Four in the Morning", was taken from a longer fic I wrote and drastically re-edited as a oneshot, but it can stand entirely on its own._

* * *

** Two at a Loss**

Peony, emperor of Malkuth, ninth of his name, had guests, guests he was very fond of. He knew they'd ceased being simple political allies when he'd commissioned the Abyss Ranger outfits for them (even one for Asch the Bloody, whom he'd never met but who had clearly become friendlyish by association). And now, months later, as Luke et al. tramped yet again into Grand Chokmah, Peony found himself designing individual outfits for each of them. Luke, he'd determined, needed to show some chest, Tear had to get out of dresses, and Jade was going to wear the reddest, billowingest cape Peony could get him into.

Sartorial speculations aside, Peony had thought this visit – their first visit since the summit in Daath – might be somewhat awkward, what with him recently asking Luke to kill himself and ten thousand Replicas. On one hand, he'd hated to do it; on the other, the people of Malkuth counted on their emperor, and Luke's death was the best solution. This line of thought allowed Peony to waive much of the guilt he felt over sending a friend to certain death, but he knew Luke might not see it that way. And honestly, Peony wouldn't blame him no matter how much resentment the boy carried.

But to Peony's surprise, while Luke seemed somewhat more subdued than before, he was still friendly and cooperative and evidently held no grudge against the emperor. In fact, if anyone was acting uncomfortable in his presence, it was Luke's cousin, Princess Natalia.

That was news, at least to Peony. When it came to social niceties, he and Natalia never saw eye to eye. When he was friendly, she was aloof; when he admired her, she went ice cold, and she never showed the slightest lack of confidence about it. The only time she warmed up to him was when they discussed peace treaties, or tariffs, or improving the Kimlasca-Malkuth roads, and then her eyes lit, and her cheeks flushed, and she became an eager, even overeager, collaborator. She carried both attitudes well, but Peony always congratulated himself when Natalia forgot her standoffishness and unbent.

But on this visit, there had been none of the fervent plan-making nor the chilly reserve. Whenever their gazes crossed, she went pale – not a haughty pale, but a nervous pale – and turned away first, twisting her fingers and hardly looking at him until he was on his way out of the room. Peony felt a little downcast for her sake, but he certainly was not close enough to the princess to ask if he'd done anything to distress her. As long as things were going well between their two countries, and as long as the Kimlascan princess wasn't physically ill in his presence, it was better to let her friends sort her out.

And just as he'd arrived at this complacency was when Princess Natalia turned up at his bedroom door at ten-thirty at night.

His suite was actually his preferred meeting room, though if he was meeting with some diplomat or visiting delegate, he usually made the effort to receive them somewhere appropriately imperial. Thus, while he wouldn't mind meeting the Kimlascan princess rather more casually, it was neither imperial protocol nor his typical m.o.. Nor, he knew, was it hers. For a woman with two fiances, and who never minded showing off her excellent legs, she was remarkably proper. So he was rather at a loss when there was a knock at the door, he opened the door, and there stood Natalia, shoulders braced and hands clasped in front of her.

"This is unexpected." Despite any confusion, Peony spoke warmly enough. "What can I do for you?"

Natalia went pale and looked off to the side. He had a hunch this was the equivalent of Tear's brightest blush. "Please forgive my late intrusion. I – wish to discuss something with you privately."

Away from prying eyes, he supposed. Of course, this nocturnal visit could have a hundred scandalous implications, but he decided not to mention it. Nephry (the rappig) bumbled up to see who the visitor was, then began chewing on an imperial pajama leg.

Natalia glanced at the room behind him, where the rappigs were dragging the bedclothes across the floor to make lumpy nests and settling in for the night. "I'm sorry, have I come at a bad time?"

"Nope." He stepped back, inviting her in. He didn't close the door – even if she hadn't been a princess, he wouldn't have deep-sixed her reputation like that – so he settled on leaning one shoulder against the doorframe. "So what's on your mind? You ready to cut those tariffs on Sheridan fonic lanterns?"

"Of course not, they represent sixteen percent of the city's revenue, and – " For a moment, economics had shot all the nervousness out of her. But then she recalled whatever had brought her there and had trouble looking at him again. "I wanted to – I felt I should talk to you."

"I am entirely available to you, princess."

Her eyes went wide and she stared dead at him for a moment, which, for Peony at least, was just as pleasant as it was awkward. Then she looked away again. "I – I am aware of the great honor you have done me."

Peony wondered if he should be bracing himself for some cataclysm, but Natalia's words didn't add up to that. Maybe he should offer her a chair. He'd never seen her like this. Even at the summits, when she'd been defending her father against Guy and arguing to save both Luke's and Asch's lives, her fear had been focused, forceful.

"I cannot express my surprise at learning of your...intentions."

Intentions?

"And I'm flattered." She looked up at him again. Peony wondered if she was aware of how close they were standing. What nice eyebrows she had. Anyway, intentions?

"I know that your choice in this matter is virtually limitless, and to have chosen me, it's – it's as gratifying as it is surprising."

While she glanced away, Peony took the opportunity to look her up and down. He was already planning on designing something low-cut and clinging for her. Most likely green. She seemed to like chokers, so maybe a ribbon for her neck. Definitely frills. When their eyes met again, her gaze was finally steady and she'd brought her hands over her heart. "I am so very happy at the newfound peace between our countries, and I hope to work with you towards the prosperity of both Kimlasca and Malkuth. I know you will be my great partner in this."

Peony smiled.

Some steely light glinted in her eyes. "I know my father must have already sent a formal reply, but I feel I owe you a personal answer." She took a deep breath. "As honored as I am, I cannot marry you."

Peony didn't reply at first. It was his turn to glance distantly to the side. Then he faintly nodded and returned his attention to her, lips spreading in an easy smile. "Natalia, the grace with which you reject me is as sweet as a kiss."

Dead pale again. "I – I didn't think – I mean, I never thought you'd consider – It makes no sense politically, and I never guessed you – that you might – care for me – and if I married you, the crown would fall to Luke, and that would be disastrous – "

He held up his hand. "Forgive me. I knew seeking your hand was a foolish dream, but my heart could not be denied the venture."

She brought her words to a halt, her hands pressed harder over her heart. "I'm sorry."

Peony decided he was at least entitled to take her hand. Which he did. He even kissed her fingers. "Never mind me. May you find love and happiness, fairest light of Baticul."

"I – " Natalia looked at her hand, then drew it back to herself. Then stepped towards the door, watching him with a stricken, even guilty, gaze. Her lips parted, and perhaps she was going to apologize for breaking the very heart of Malkuth. But she didn't - or couldn't - speak and she quickly turned away. Peony smiled fondly as she gave one last glance before closing the door.

Once alone, Peony sat down cross-legged on the floor and scrunched up Nephry's ears, sorting out the conversation. He wasn't sure what had led Natalia to believe he wanted to marry her, and he had no idea why it had happened, but he was certain Jade was behind it.

...Still, _somebody_ ought to marry the princess of Kimlasca. Peony briefly considered offering to design a wedding gown for her, then thought better of it.


End file.
